A fire reborn
by Straete
Summary: Centuries have passed since DBZ. Kelik, the last half-blood Saiyan on Earh is plunged in the depths of a great adventure when he joins a martial arts tournament. A changeling out for revenge, an evil organization and a Saiyan with mysterious plans.
1. A Fire Reborn 1

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer shouted in the microphone, the crowd instantly responded with loud cheers of joy. "The largest tournament for fighters that this galaxy has ever seen is about to start. Without any further ado, here are the fighters!" More cheers followed as the men and women in the crowd lifted their hands up and cheered with all their might.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the catacombs that lead into the Coliseum stood more than a thousand men, women, creatures and monsters. Among the fast crowd there stood one man with dark unruly hair. On one side there was the wall of the catacombs, on the other was the shoulder of a red furred beast that pushed him against the wall on the other side. Kelik would be angry, but the beast couldn't help it, this place was packed to the brim. Kelik had no idea what was going on in the Coliseum itself, but he could hear the crowd cheering at times.

Kelik had wanted to join the tournament because it sounded like it would be a lot of fun. He had been training since he was little, the fact that he had Saiya-jin blood gave him an edge. What he had not anticipated was his mother's response to the news. The halfblood found himself thinking back as he tried not to choke on the red fur that was shoved in front of his face.

-

"Who cares about this tournament!" His mother shouted in frustration. Her hands slammed down on the table and she glared at her son. "You're not going to waste your life doing nothing, you hear me!" Kelik inched down in his seat, he didn't know why she always reacted the way she did, but it sure scared him. "I figured it would be fun." Kelik tried to defend. The dark haired woman glared back at him, forcing Kelik to look away. "Fun? See, that's the problem, all you think about is fun. It's fine if you enjoy something, as long as it actually is constructive as well."

Kelik sighed, most of the things he enjoyed weren't constructive. "Well." Kelik said, suddenly having an idea. "Actually, there's a prize." The change in his mother was startling, her anger seemed to melt away and she smiled finally. "Ah, a prize. And you're sure you're going to win? That's good thinking son. Better put those talents to use." Kelik slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I figured we could use the money." He lied, the money wasn't really important to him.

His mother put her hands on her hips and laughed and Kelik laughed along with her, glad that the issue was resolved. Kelik laughed on and only noticed after a few seconds that his mother had stopped laughing. She was giving him a serious look. "But if you lose…. I wont be amused." Kelik felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead.

-

Kelik felt himself being pushed forward by the crowd of fighters. There were so many of them and he had to beat them all. Some of them looked really scarry, but not as scarry as the concept as returning home to tell his mother he had failed. "Gotta win, gotta win, gotta win." He repeated to himself as the crowd of fighters spilled out into the Coliseum. Kelik was greeted by the cheering crowds and the bright sun that nearly blinded him. "This is amazing!" Someone next to him declared. The fighters were slowly being arranged so they stood in rows.

Kelik looked over to see a short, young man standing next to him. "This is going to be great. Alright!" Kelik blinked, this guy really seemed to have a lot of energy, but he looked sort off weak. The short man looked up at him. "Hey! What are you looking at beanstalk, wanna fight!" The short man asked, forcing Kelik to give him a confused look. "I'm only joking!" The short one continued. "You look kinda lost, first time at a big tournament?" Kelik nodded his head as he looked around. "Never been to anything like this."

The short one laughed. "This is my second big tournament. I got to the third round last time. This time, I'm going all the way. So, what's your name?" "Eh… well, I'm Kelik." The short one dramatically stabbed his right thumb to his own chest and smirked. "Call me Dendos." "Alright, Dendos." Kelik gave Dendos a smile and the two shook hands. "Maybe this is destiny." Dendos said. "We should aim to go all the way to the finals and decide things there."

"Wow, you really think we're going to get to the finals?" Kelik asked. Dendos nodded. "I got this feeling that we're gonna go all the way to the top." Kelik smiled at Dendos, it would be nice if they made it to the finals, but what would be the chances of them making it that far. Kelik looked around to see several creatures standing over ten feet tall. Beating something as big as that was going to be hard.

"What's with the belt?" Dendos asked Kelik as he pointed to his brown tail. "Huh? Oh, that's my tail." Kelik said as he continued looking at the other competitors. "A tail!?" Dendos shouted in shock. Kelik was grabbed by both wrists and was pulled down to eye level with Dendos. "You've got Saiyan blood? I heard there were no half bloods with tails left." Kelik grinned back at Dendos, a little ashamed, but also a little proud. "I guess I'm probably the last. Cool, huh?" Kelik laughed at Dendos who released Kelik's wrists. "Well… I guess."

Dendos looked away, looking a little cross about this unexpected turn of events. 'Damn it, Saiyans are supposed to be super strong. I'm so jealous.' The small man would think in envy. This time it was Dendos' turn to be pulled away from his thoughts as Kelik poked him against the shoulder. "Hey Dendos, there's someone looking at us." Dendos looked up at his new friend and Kelik pointed towards a white skinned alien.

Dendos recognized the alien's race instantly. It was a Changeling, it was fairly small sized and looked androgyne. On several places of it's skin it had a second layer of red crystal like skin that seemed to reflect the light. For a moment Dendos feared that it was looking at him with himself with those evil eyes. But as Dendos looked at the creature longer he realized it was staring at Kelik instead. It's intend was clear, it wanted blood.

"Kelik, this is bad!" Dendos proclaimed, grabbing Kelik by the arm. "That creature is a Changeling. You know, the same race as Frieza. The entire lot of them are bad news." Kelik looked down at Dendos and then back at the changeling. "I doubt every Changeling is a bad guy. Just because Frieza was bad, doesn't mean this one is the same." Dendos let go of Kelik and gave the half-blood a dumb-founded look. "Are you an idiot? Just look at how it's staring at you, it doesn't want to be your friend, it wants to kill you." "You sure?" Kelik responded.

"FIGHTERS SALUTE!" The voice of the announcer echoed through the Coliseum and all fighters, small or large brought a fist to their chest. All fighters expect Kelik who looked confused before mimicking Dendos' pose. Dendos gave Kelik a look but then both turned their attention to the announcer.

"We're about to enter the first stage of the tournament. This part of the tournament will last a total of four weeks. Each week every fighter will have a maximum of three matches against other fighters. Win two matches and you make it to the next week, lose twice and you're eliminated. The first three days of the week fighters will be allowed to challenge each other to official fights. The last four days there will be appointed battles for those fighters that have not yet either won or lost two of their matches. We will stick to this formula for the first four weeks. Additionally, no two fighters will be allowed to fight each other more than once in the first stage of the tournament. If you want a rematch you'll have to wait for the second round."

Behind the bald announcer a man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in what was unmistakably Saiyan armor. "I'd like to add a few words." He said. The announcer handed the microphone to the Saiyan. "I know there have been rumors flying around about me and my tournament for a while now. So let me give you the answers to some of your questions. First, yes, I am a Saiyan. Secondly, I intend to bestow a gift on every fighter that makes it through the first stage. And third, at the end of it all I'll fight who ever wins the tournament. Don't worry, even if I win you'll get the prize, just not the honor that should go along with it."

The large man smirked at the fighters and handed the microphone back to the announcer. He turned around and disappeared behind some curtains. The announcer needed a moment before refinding his wits. "There you have it folks! This is going to be the greatest tournament ever. Epic battles and thrills await for all! Stay on the edge of your seat, cause it's all about to begin. The galactic tournament!"

----

So, this was the first chapter, I hope to add chapters regularly. I'd love to receive some feedback, also for more information follow the link to the forums:

.net/topic/62703/16452928/1/


	2. A Fire Reborn 2

Welcome to the second chapter. I'll be introducing a lot of new characters in this new chapter. Try to keep up.

Link to Forum:

.net/forum/A_Fire_Reborn/62703/

-

"So what happened to 'It's all about to begin?'" Kelik asked their guide, a well dressed humanoid with blue skin. The guide laughed at Kelik's question as they continued their walk. "Most of this tournament is being paid by all the fans who are watching." He said as he gestured to the bright white buildings and fields of green all around them. "Ofcourse mister Raven made this into the grandest show that he possibly could. The crowd needs to be kept interested."

"Does that mean we're not going to fight?" Kelik asked disappointed, passing his companions a sad look. Seven others walked behind Kelik and the guide. The foremost of them stared back at Kelik, giving him an annoyed look. The half blood looked back at the man for a moment before turning back to the guide who continued to explain. "You have been randomly put into teams. The eight of you wont be able to fight each other in the first round, at times, you'll even need to work together."

Kelik didn't know what to say to that, but his arm was grabbed and he found Dendos there. "This is great, isn't it Kelik? We'll be able to work together." The half-blood looked surprised, he hadn't noticed that Dendos had been there. "That is nice. But where did you come from Dendos?" The short man sweatdropped at that response. "What do you mean? I've been here from the start." Kelik laughed and rubbed his free hand behind the back of his neck. "Oh, I must not have noticed because everyone else is taller." Dendos released Kelik's hand and gave him a venomous look. "Ah, so that's how it is."

While Kelik tried to figure out why he had upset Dendos the guide stopped in front of one of the white buildings. It looked good enough to be a villa, with it's own outdoor pool and a fast field of green. "We're here." The guide said. "Building number thirteen, this is where your team will be staying." "Thirteen!?" Dendos shouted. "That's bad luck." The guide gave the Human a confused look. "There are more than fifty different species taking part in this tournament, each has their own customs, I'm afraid that if we left out all the numbers that are unlucky there wouldn't be any numbers left."

Dendos sighed and slumped forward in defeat. "Maybe this isn't so great." Kelik was left looking at his disillusioned friend. The guide looked over the group, having to look up at the large red furred creature that was with them. "You'll be able to have official matches in the smaller arenas over there." The guide said to the eight. "Don't forget that those that don't gather enough victories in the first three days will be randomly selected to fight other competitors. Lose two matches and you're expected to leave the grounds by the end of the day."

"You'll find everything in the house, food, drinks, clothing. If there is anything missing, please use the service phone to call one of the aides. Unless you have any questions, this is the end of the tour." A large man with broad shoulders stepped forward. "Actually, I do have a question." The blue skinned man nodded to him. "Very well."

"Who is this Raven? Why throw a tournament like this on Earth when nobody has ever heard of him?" The guide shook his head. "All I know is that mister Raven is a very wealthy man. But we've all received instructions about this matter. 'If you want to know about me, make it to the second round.' Is what he told us to tell anyone who might ask." The large man crossed his arms and gave the guide a critical look. "Right."

The guide looked to the others. "Any other questions?" The fighters exchanged looks and then all shook their heads. "Perfect." The guide said with a smile. "Don't forget, if you need anything or have any questions, use the service telephones." This said the guide turned and left the eight to their own devices. Kelik finally took his time to inspect the other seven on his team.

There was Dendos, the large red furred creature, the experienced muscular guy, that guy that always looked annoyed, the girl with almost no clothes, the confident looking guy and…. Oh yeah, the girl that nobody seemed to notice. He smiled at her, the girl in turn looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks. The muscular guy whom had talked to the guide before now turned to his companions. "Right, lets get to know each other. I'm Shino, and…" He gestured to the shy looking girl who as trying to hide behind him. "This is my sister Julie." "Nicetomeetyou." She blurted out before hiding again.

Dendos and Kelik exchanged looks. The confident looking guy stepped forward, placing a hand against his own chest. "The name is Rogan, I'm going to take this team to the top." "I'm Kelik, you guys look strong." The half-blood said. Dendos raised his own hand. "Dendos Ildon." The annoyed guy only seemed to be getting more and more annoyed. Instead of introducing himself he turned to the female who was yet to introduce herself. "Instead of those unremarkable guys, I'm a lot more interested in you, fair maiden."

"Whose unremarkable? You want to fight?" Rogan said as he stepped forward. The other guy stared back, looking rather unimpressed. "It would be boring, but why not." Before blows could be exchanged Shino stepped in between the two. "Hold on you two, we're a team. You're making everyone anxious." The man who was yet to introduce himself let his gaze wonder to Julie who actually seemed rather frightened. He instantly relaxed and adjusted the sleeves of his jacket. "If it bothers the beautiful Julie, I guess I'll let that scum live for now."

"What did you say!?" Rogan shouted, Shino actively had to hold him back. The blonde haired girl in a top and short skirt stepped into the center of the group. "I'm Shiya." She said, giving the group a charming smile. Most of the men went a little red when she struck an alluring pose. Kelik was the exception. The half blood looked from Shiya to the red faced men. "Did she use an attack?" Kelik asked Dendos. Dendos looked up at Kelik, a little bewildered by how unfazed he was. "Something like that." Kelik looked impressed. "Amazing, maybe I can learn it too." Dendos fell face first to the ground before jumping back up. "Is there something wrong with you!"

The confused Kelik took a step back and grinned at Dendos, not sure why he was upset him this time. "Alright, alright. Ehm, what about that guy." Kelik said, pointing at the red furred creature. Dendos turned to look at the large beast. "Ehm… yeah. So, what's your name?" It was hard to see a face through all that red hair of his. "Uh… Kurl." He replied in a slow voice.

Shino took charge of the situation now. "Right, now that we all know each other's names. Lets go pick our rooms. After we've put our stuff away we'll start to train, if we learn from each other we'll have an edge over the competition." Shino declared. Kelik smiled, this did sound good.

-

There were four rooms in total and Kelik ended up bunking with Dendos. Once they had put their stuff on their beds, the short man turned to Kelik. "What do you think Kelik?" Kelik turned to his friend and smiled. "They seem strong, I just hope our opponents will be just as good." Dendos grinned. "I'm alright with weaker opponents." Kelik blinked at what Dendos said. "Hmm? But Dendos is super strong despite being so small, right?" Dendos had to struggle not to glare at Kelik. "Well…. I guess in the end I'm just a normal guy who practiced martial arts." He had to admit.

Kelik sat down on his own bed and looked at Dendos. "But, you made it all the way to the third round in your last tournament. That's amazing." Dendos rubbed his right hand through his full head of dark hair. "Heh. Well, that was a big tournament, but those were all Earthlings. And making it to the third round meant I only won two fights. It wasn't the same." Kelik cocked his head to the right. "Oh, I see."

Dendos looked down, his dark hair falling before his eyes. "Even though I told everyone to watch me, I only came here to lose. That promise I made with you… I wont be able to keep it." "What are you saying? You can make it to the finals for sure." Dendos looked up at Kelik in confusion. "You haven't lost any fights in this tournament yet. So you can still win." The half-blood formed two fists and smiled at Dendos who stared back at him for a while in silence.

"I guess you're right!" Dendos said as he got to his feet. "Sorry Kelik, I don't know what I was thinking." Kelik stared at Dendos, confused at how he seemed to suddenly have gathered his courage. The short man was laughing at something, what was he so happy about? Was he really alright?

-

End of chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, more about what happened to the dragonballs. Adventure awaits in the following chapters!


	3. A Fire Reborn 3

Chapter three! Our cast of heroes introduced it's time to get things rolling.

Link to Forum:

.net/forum/A_Fire_Reborn/62703/

-

This was what Kelik had been waiting for, training. All of the others were also gathered outside. Dendos seemed to be full of energy again, but something didn't seem quite right about him. Shino coughed in his hand to get the attention of the others. "Alright, I am sure everyone prepared for the tournament. But that is no reason to stop now. Tomorrow we'll get our first chance at a match, I want all of us to pass. So, lets all train in pairs and polish up our skills."

Kelik hit his right fist into his left hand. "Sounds like fun!" Shino smiled. "Lets pair everyone up. Julie, can you train with Shiya?" Shino's sister nodded her head. "I'll do my best, brother." Shiya shrugged. "It's fine with me. Though I looked forward to training with a handsome man. Oh well. Come on Julie, lets show the men how girls fight." Julie's face was a little red, but she gave her a nod.

The one member who still needed to introduce himself pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Tch, I'm going for a walk." Shino stepped forward and got in his way. "Come on, wait up. I wanted to ask you to train with Kelik, he should be a good opponent for you." The dark haired youth glared at Shino. "Why the hell would I want to train with someone like that?" His eyes wondered over to where Shiya and Julie were training. "The only reason I am putting up with any of this is because of them."

Shino sighed and let him walk passed. "At least give your name." Shino said as he watched his back. "Call me Yun. I'm going to explore." Dendos rolled his eyes. "You got a troublemaker in every group. He's not worth getting worked up about." Shino turned and nodded in agreement to what Dendos had said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Dendos, will you spar with Kurl?"

The short man took a step back. "Huh? What, but that guy is gigantic!" Kurl looked sort of sad at those words. "Kurl is sorry." The red mass off hair swayed a little as it moved away as well. "Kurl get out of the way." Dendos quickly ran after and came around holding his hands out to him for Kurl to stop. "Nono, it's alright. Don't be depressed. We'll train, no worries! You better be prepared though, I'm strong!" The mass of hair that was Kurl seemed to shine with joy at those words. "Thank you Dendos." Two limbs reached out to grab Dendos and the little man was pulled into the mass of hair. Dendos' eyes widened as he tried to keep his head from being pulled in all the way. "Help." He said as he tried to crawl out.

Shino turned to Rogan. "I was going to train with you." Rogan smirked. "You want to find out which of us is the best fighter here, huh?" Shino shrugged. "Well, you seem confident, so you've got to have a trick up your sleeve, right?" Rogan smirked. "Yeah, more than one. But I wont need to use them all." Shino smiled and got into his stance, getting ready to fight.

Kelik blinked and watched the other six spar one and other."Huh? But with Yun gone…." Kelik sat down in the high grass and continued watching. Normally Kelik loved to watch others train, but not when he was the only one being left out. "Boring." He remarked as he picked up a rock and tossed it a few feet away. For a while he watched, half asleep as the sun was starting to set.

Through half closed eyes Kelik noticed a figure behind a tree. "Huh?" He said as he got to his feet. He started to walk over, taking his time to get there. He yawned as he reached the tree and then found the alien that had been staring at him during the announcement tournament. "Oh, you're that Changeling from before." Kelik said with a stupid smile on his face. The alien smirked back with its dark smirk. Dark blue energy flowed over the skin off the creature. "So you found me."

The half-blood nodded his head. "It's a good thing too, this place is huge. It's no wonder you're lost." The Changeling sweatdropped at those words. "Lost?" It asked. "I'm not lost you stupid monkey." This confused Kelik. "Huh? But, why are you here then? Or, maybe you're here to have a friendly spar? That'd be great, I bet you're super strong." The alien looked like it was about to loose it's temper. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me!?" It demanded.

Kelik shook his head, really not having meant any harm. The alien continued. "You're even more annoying than I had imagined!" It's smirk returned. "Well, that means I'll enjoy it even more when I beat you in the tournament." Kelik stared back at the Changeling, he was finally getting serious as well. "I'm not going to lose to you just because you talk big. If you challenge me in the tournament, I wont run away. I came here to fight strong fighters like you in the first place." Kelik said.

"You still think I'm here to play games? That I'm just your rival in this stupid tournament. I'm not here to play, I'm here to destroy you." The energy around the alien started to flood towards his right hand and Kelik took a step back, this was dangerous. "Maybe I'll give you a taste of hell." The two stared at each other as the Changeling stood ready to strike. Suddenly there was a flash and between Kelik and the Changeling stood Shino. Julie and Rogan stood behind the Changeling, all three looked as though they were ready to attack.

Dendos landed next to Kelik. "You alright buddy?" The short man asked. Kelik looked down at his friend. "I'm fine, don't worry." "You picked the wrong team to mess with." Shino told the Changeling, whom seemed to find all of this rather amusing. "Vermin." "At least I'm not a weird albino alien freak like you!" Rogan countered. The Changeling looked over his shoulder. "Just for that, I'll remember to take you out first." The energy around it's arm flowed away. "But don't worry, I'll play by your rules a little longer."

Shino relaxed and the Changeling passed Kelik one last wide smirk before suddenly vanishing. Everyone but Shino looked around trying to figure out where the Changeling had disappeared to so suddenly. "He's gone. Probably headed back to his buddies." Shino explained to the other four. Kelik stared at the imprint in the grass off where the Changeling had been standing. "Shino, you know about that creature?" Kelik asked the largest of the five.

"Sure, that was Lian. Lian is trouble, but it isn't as dangerous as it's sibling." Rogan held up his right hand. "That was… a girl, right? It had a rather feminine voice." Shino shrugged. "Changelings don't have gender like us, I don't know for sure, but I think they're all the same. If that is true they don't have men and women." Rogan looked rather disgusted. "That's…. kinda… weird." "The older sibling is called Chill. It is the leader of their team." Shino explained.

Dendos looked from Shino to Julie and then stepped to the center of the group before facing Shino. "Shino, why do you know so much about them? And why are you trying to organize us? I've been thinking this from the start, there is something strange about you." Shino held his jaw shut tightly, Dendos looked over at Julie, her face went red and she quickly shook her head. "I'm just the kind of guy who overthink things." Shino said with a wide smile. "You three should just enjoy the tournament. But stay away from those Changelings, they're evil."

Kelik had listened in silence. "But, it hasn't done anything bad yet." The half-blood pointed out. "If Lian wants to fight me, I am not going to turn down the challenge." The half-blood was excited. To think such a strong enemy wanted to fight him. His body shook with anticipation, he needed to prepare for his fight. "Kelik, that is dangerous." Julie said, but Dendos took her by the arm. "I don't think he's the kinda guy that listens to reason." Julie sighed and nodded her head. "Mmm."

"Lets call it a night." Shino said to the others. Shiya and Kurl were also slowly walking over now, the duo had been watching from a safe distance. The large man turned away. "Come on Julie, lets go for a walk." The brother and sister went on their way, leaving the other five. Shiya smiled at the three men. "I am going to enjoy a long hot bath." She gave them a meaningful look before turning around and walking off, her hips swaying. Dendos and Rogan watched her leave, a red blush on their cheeks. "I didn't think there would be women like her here." Dendos said, Rogan nodded in agreement. "Such strange abilities." Kelik agreed, still misunderstanding things.

Dendos yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "I could use some sleep too." Kelik shook his head. "No way Dendos, you got to train with me! I haven't been able to train at all." Rogan though smiled at both of them. "Or, we could do something really interesting." Rogan reached into his clothes and produced an old map, which he rolled out so the other two can see. "Have either of you ever heard about the dragonballs?" Kelik and Dendos looked at the map and then at Rogan.

"They're old artifacts. There are seven of them in total. Legend says that if you gather all seven an ancient dragon appears who will grant your wishes. And this map leads to one of these dragonballs, see. The cave it is supposed to be in should be on the tournament grounds." Rogan points at a certain spot on the map. "But if the stories are true, there should be a gigantic monster guarding the dragonball." Dendos arched an eyebrow. "Eh, there is no way this could be true. This is bogus." He waved off the plan. "Or… maybe you're just scared." Rogan smiled at the shorter Human.

Dendos looked annoyed and sighed. "Alright, fine. But if we don't find anything after an hour, we're going back." "If there is a giant monster, this should be fun." Kelik agreed, eager for some adventure. Rogan smiled. "Great, I knew I could count on you two. It should be this way." Rogan turned to lead the way and Kelik and Dendos followed. Kelik with a wide grin and Dendos with his hands behind the back of his head and an uninterested look on his face.

When the three parted a large red haired creature stirred. It slumped it's head forward. "Everyone forget about Kurl." He says in a pouty voice.

-

I admit I didn't expect this part to take as long as it did. But… oh well. Chapter four, search for the dragonball is next!


End file.
